toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Science and technology in Krakozhia
Science and technology is considered a high priority sector in Krakozhia and is held in high regard, often appearing in propaganda. History of science in Krakozhia Organisation The main organisation for engineers and technicians in Krakozhia is the Chamber of Technology, although strictly speaking it is not representative of any profession as it includes technical professionals with college or university degrees (engineers, architects, mathematicians, physicists, and chemists), technicians, factory workers, and other manual workers engaged in creative technical work, although scientists and engineers make up the majority of the organisation (comprising some 55% of its membership). It is responsible for petitioning the Krakozhian government for improvements in pay, working and living conditions, and cultural opportunities for the technical intelligentsia. The Chamber of Technology also has a role in the development of cutting edge technologies by promoting and evaluating industrial research and searching for solutions to major technical problems. It has a consultative role in designing curricula for technical schools and colleges, worker safety, rationalisation, and patent law. Science policy Institutions Krakozhia has a major nuclear research facility in Sprokhor, called the Sprokhor Atomic Research Centre. It is protected by checkpoints, helicopters which survey the surrounding areas, anti-aircraft artillery, and a squadron of fighter aircraft from the Krakozhian People's Air Force. The Centre has a nuclear reactor for producing plutonium from uranium, and was involved during the Cold War in research regarding protection from the effects of nuclear weapons. Education Engineers in Krakozhia began to receive what is described as humanistic education in 1951 as part of their higher technical education, which includes a core curriculum in liberal arts including courses on economics, scientific method, and foreign cultures (cultural history, modern foreign languages, and cultural sociology). The point of this is to prevent utilitarian views on science without conscience from arising, a response to the use of scientists and engineers under the Nazi regime. Beginning in the 1960s, the Krakozhian government pushed for the intensification of links between universities and technical colleges with factories to give students more first hand experience as well as teach them more about socialism and socialist production. Fields Physics Chemistry Engineering Biological and earth sciences In 1989 the field of genetics was fully rehabilitated, no longer being considered pseudoscience in the country. Following the end of the Poldovian War of Independence, priority importance was given to genetics in early 1991 as a result of successes in the realm of agriculture, with genetic science being applied to medicine. In February 1993 as part of his New Direction, Yevgeny Venetz began the programme of Genetics for the People's Satisfaction which sought to greatly expand research into genetic modification and curing diseases. Computer sciences As part of the ongoing National Information and Telecommunications Revolution, in 1991 the mass introduction of data-processing centres and multiple-access computing centres began, allowing for increased automation capabilities and access to large computing capacities, and also helping reduce bureaucratic delays. In 1993 this expanded into an analogue of the Chilean Cybersyn system. Psychology Society and culture Category:Krakozhia Category:Science and technology in Krakozhia